Falling Into Darkness
by UnderADeadNySky
Summary: This is a story about the alltoo mysterious guardian of time. Her life seems wonderful as could be, with the lovely couple Haruka and Michiru, but her past comes back and and haunts her.RATED M FOR A REASON. VIOLENCE. SEX. GORE. TRAUMA.


From Kaze:

This story was written mostly by Mizu. It was her idea, and her writing. I did some editing and gave it some thought. But this story is HER creation.

With that being said...it is dark, disturbing, and not for the faint of heart. It is rated M for a definite reason. READ WITH CAUTION.

Enjoy.

-FALLING INTO DARKNESS-

It was dark outside and the stars and full moon shown brightly. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were sitting down to dinner, around 8:30 at night.

They were having a traditional Japanese dinner that Michiru had prepared with the help of Setsuna.

Haruka wasn't allowed in the kitchen since the stove incident: She had burnt the food and set the stove on fire.

_It was a sunny afternoon and Haruka was in the backyard talking to Michiru. _

"_But Michi I wanna make something for lunch.__**"**_

"_Haruka do you even know how to cook?__**"**__ asked Michiru warily, raising an eyebrow._

_Haruka looked offended that her Michi would ask her that so she ran her hand through her short sandy blond hair. _

"_I do know how to cook. Michi, I had to cook before we moved in together.__**"**_

_Michiru looked unconvinced but was willing to give Haruka a chance. _

_Her blue eyes looked at Haruka with suspicion but said softly,_

"_Ok, Haruka, you may make lunch but if anything, and I mean ANYTHING, happens you will never be allowed in the kitchen without me or Setsuna there to watch you EVER AGAIN.__**"**_

_Haruka literally jumped for joy and she ran to Michiru, giving her a big hug and a loving kiss on the lips. Haruka then bolted into the kitchen to make lunch._

_Michiru shook her head and followed Haruka into the house at a steadier pace. She hurried her pace when she heard a small boom come from the direction of the kitchen. _

_When she arrived Haruka was covered in black smudges the stove was on fire and so was her hair. _

_Michiru__**'**__s eyes were huge, but she shook her head and walked over to Haruka licking her fingers as she went._

"_Haruka, dear, what did I say about anything happening?__**"**__ Michiru asked in a deadly whisper as she put the small flame out on Haruka__**'**__s head with her fingers._

_Haruka cowered at the look in Michiru__**'**__s eyes and at the look on her face._

"_Sorry, Michi.__**"**__ Haruka whispered._

"_It__**'**__s OK, Ruka.__**"**__ Michiru said, giving Haruka a loving kiss on the lips._

They were enjoying their nice dinner when suddenly the house started to tremble and the lights flickered.

Haruka looked at Setsuna and Michiru with wide eyes. She noticed that both of them had fear in their eyes that mirrored her own.

Suddenly the shaking of the dining room and the flickering of the lights stopped and a strange smelling odor filled the air.

"Get down and cover your nose and mouth!" cried Haruka dropping to the floor.

Michiru and Setsuna followed suit, by jumping down next to Haruka.

"What's going on?" said a confused and scared Michiru, who had covered her nose and mouth with a napkin.

Setsuna, who laid next to Michiru, shrugged.

Soon the strange odor became stronger and Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru fell into darkness.

When they came to, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru found themselves in three separate hanging steel cages, completely naked.

"What the . . .?" exclaimed Setsuna.

Michiru put her hands on her hips.

"Well, that ruined dinner..." she grumbled.

"I just wonder where the hell we are." Haruka said, trying to cover herself by wrapping her arms around her chest and crossing her legs.

Setsuna started looking around the labyrinth they were in. Below them, by about eight feet, was a tiled floor made out of dark garnet. There were strange machines that she knew not their purpose. She could only see this due to the few torches that were lighting the labyrinth.

Out of the silence that had fallen over the three, there was the sound of boots on the tiled floor, and out of the shadows came a deep male voice.

"Hello, my daughter … and … friends . . ." the cold voice stated.

"It's been a long time, Setsuna." Said the male voice as a figure stepped from the shadows into the torchlight.

The figure was man who was tall, with dark tan skin. His clothes were of high quality and designer-made. He had neatly cut black hair, but his eyes were what stood out the most. They were a dark cold ice blue that held nothing in them but intimidation, lust, and a promise of pain and torture.

As soon as she had heard the voice, Setsuna went ridged and whimpered,

"No. . ."

But when the man had stepped into the light, she had flung herself backwards to put as much space between her and the man as possible.

Her back connected with the bars of the cage, pitch-black electricity shocked her, and she screamed out in agony.

The man laughed cruelly as he saw this.

"Setsuna, you know it's useless for you to try to get away..." he said tauntingly.

While this was happening, Haruka and Michiru were watching Setsuna with confused, wide eyes.

"Stop terrorizing Setsuna, you bastard!" Haruka yelled at the strange man.

The man looked at Haruka with cold eyes and a raised eyebrow.

Having those cold eyes stare into her own, Haruka felt a chill creep up her spine.

The man stepped back and gave himself a minute to observe the three women in front of him. He raised a hand to his chin with a hauntingly thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe I should introduce myself to you since my daughter was being rude and did not introduce you to me. Isn't that right, Setsuna?" The man said coolly.

"You will not lay a hand on them, father!" panted Setsuna with a sneer, as she tried to regain her breath and cease the trembling after being electrocuted.

The man just laughed.

"Tsk, tsk, Setsuna...where are the manners I taught you growing up? Hmmm?" He said shaking his head.

Haruka and Michiru were watching this exchange like two people absorbed in a tennis match. Both were beyond confused by now.

_Who is this man? And how does he know Setsy-chan_ they both thought.

"I am the God of Time, Chronos. Setsuna is my daughter." The man now revealed as Chronos said with a hint of some darker intention in his cold voice.

His face then broke out into a sadistic grin that made all three women cringe in fear.

"Now who shall be first?" he asked himself, smirking.

Haruka, Michiru, and especially Setsuna, froze when they heard those words uttered from Chronos' mouth and saw the malicious smirk on his face.

"I think I'll go with the aqua-haired one. I think your name was Michiru, am I right? Or should I say, Neptune..." Chronos said evilly.

"What???!!!!" Haruka yelled out jumping to her feet. She ran at the bars forgetting the danger that lay within them. Haruka met the same fate as Setsuna.

"NOO!!!" screamed Setsuna, knowing what her father was capable of.

Michiru just froze and fearful look flittered over her face.

Chronos walked over to a control panel and pressed an aqua button.

There was a whirring sound and the steel cage that held Michiru was slowly lowered to the ground.

Haruka could be of no help because she had run into the bars, and lay twitching on the floor of her cage.

Michiru watched as Chronos walked slowly over to the bars of her cage and put some kind of key to them opening a door, stepping inside with her.

"Well...you are a beauty. Pity you have to go." he said maliciously.

"What do you want from me?" Michiru asked, looking up at Chronos from where she sat.

A strange glint entered Chronos' eyes and one of his hands jutted forward, grabbing a fist full of Michiru's long aqua hair, yanking her head back, causing Michiru to yelp.

"Just a good time, my dear...and to teach my daughter a lesson." he replied, grinning.

Chronos yanked Michiru to her feet and led her out of the steel cage by her hair.

He dragged Michiru over to a steel examining table that was as high as his mid-thigh with leather cuffs on it.

After forcing Michiru to lie down by strapping her wrists and ankles down to the table, Chronos walked over to a tray with many different sizes of syringes. All of them had different fluids in them.

Chronos picked up a syringe with purple liquid. He walked back over to Michiru, and injected it into the crook of her left arm.

Michiru winced as the needle entered her vein, but screamed in pain as a burning sensation took over her body.

Haruka and Setsuna were horrified.

"STOP IT, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!" cried Haruka.

Setsuna just looked at her father with fear and hatred.

Chronos looked up at them with an evil smile while Michiru was laying there gasping for breath and tears were leaking out of her clouded blue eyes.

"Stop it? Why? I'm just getting started. And don't worry you will be next." Chronos said looking at Haruka.

He turned his back on his daughter and Haruka, now focusing his attention fully on Michiru.

Michiru looked up into Chronos' frigid ice blue eyes that were leering down at her. In his eyes she could see malintent, enjoyment, but the worst of all was the sexual lust for her pain.

"I believe that you will be a nice start." Chronos whispered into Michiru's ear, as he ran a hand up her inner thigh.

Michiru's eyes widened in fear as not only feeling his hand slowly moving up to the most sensitive area on her body, but seeing his erection at her fear and pain.

She screamed as another wave of burning pain wracked through her body from the strange injection.

Chronos removed his hand from her thigh just long enough to unzip the fly on his pants and take out his large erection.

Michiru's fear grew as Chronos started to get up on the examining table.

Michiru screamed in agony as she felt him penetrate her sex. She felt her inner walls tear under the strain of having something so large forced into her. Michiru felt, as there was nothing left in the world but the agonizing pain. She felt as though her hips were about to shatter. She was being torn apart.

"You scream so beautifully." Chronos' voice whispered into her ear.

Michiru turned her head away from the voice, tears pouring from her eyes in pain and humiliation.

In less than a few minutes it was over and Michiru felt Chronos pull out of her.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it." Chronos said with false sympathy.

He looked down at Michiru to admire his work.

She was bleeding from where he had penetrated her, she was also trembling, do to the injection.

Michiru could feel nothing but pain, but that was slowly ebbing away.

Chronos undid the bindings that held her, picked her up, and carried her over to a strange tank-object filled with crystal blue water.

"Lets see how long you last in here." he stated as he put Michiru into the tank closing the lid.

Haruka and Setsuna were both horrified by what they had just witnessed, and even more so when they saw Michiru being put into the tank.

"MICHIRU!!!!!!!" screamed Haruka.

"Let them go, you BASTARD!" cried Setsuna. "It's me you want..."

She bowed her head.

"Stop this...father..." she whined softly.

"You'll time will come soon enough, my daughter." he said without turning to look at her.

Chronos was watching Michiru as she started to bang on the re-enforced glass that made up the tank.

He just laughed and pushed a button that increased the liquid's pressure in the tank, forcing Michiru to release the last of the oxygen in her lungs.

Michiru started to spasm and glow a light purplish color all the while banging on the glass.

The glowing increased around Michiru and a panicked look entered her eyes.

Michiru looked up at Haruka and Setsuna, they saw her mouth,

'_HELP ME!'_

Haruka and Setsuna started to cry because they could do nothing but watch helplessly.

Chronos was just laughing, and pressed another button.

Michiru screamed and there was a flash of purple light and a popping sound.

When the light cleared the tank was empty and the once clear blue liquid was now badly tainted crimson.

Michiru was gone . . . she was dead.

"_MICHIRUUUU!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" _screamed both Haruka and Setsuna.

Chronos turned to look at Haruka who had tears poring down her face.

"YOU SICK MOTHER-FUCKER!!!! screamed Haruka.

She spit through the bars of the cage at Chronos' feet.

"I think you are going to prove to be much more difficult than your lover." Chronos said with a smirk. He pushed a button and the cage that held Haruka became filled with pitch-black electricity.

Setsuna's eyes flooded over once more as she heard Haruka's painful screams.

After about a minute of this, Chronos pushed another button, apparently to cease this particular torment.

Haruka lay prone in a corner of the cage, her body occasionally jerking. She was awake, but her eyes were glazed over. She was panting like a dog in July.

"HARUKA!" Setsuna screamed as she saw her father begin to open the cage door and walk in. "HARUKA, GET UP, PLEASE!!!!!!!!"

Haruka tried to will her body to sit up, but she only flopped back down.

Chronos stood before her and yanked her up by her neck.

Haruka made small gurgling and gasping noises, but still she clawed at his arms.

He did not like this, so he threw her back down.

"Insolent, wench..." he growled, rubbing his arm.

Haruka had gotten her strength back and she tried to run at him.

Chronos grabbed her around the waist and dragged her over to that wretched examining table, which still bore Michiru's bright red blood.

Haruka fought like mad so she wouldn't have to lie down on it, but in her wounded state, she was no match for him.

He slammed her down hard on the table and strapped her down, just as he had done to Michiru.

Haruka's green eyes went from enraged to horrified in a matter of seconds when he started to run his large hands down the racer's slender body until he reached exactly what she wanted him to stay away from.

He ran his hands up and down, stopping at her clitoris and started rubbing it a little.

Haruka started screaming, a sound that slowed Setsuna's blood.

Chronos made a huffing noise, but he was grinning.

"You're not going to be taken easy, are you, Haruka?" he murmured.

Haruka spat right in his face.

A cruel look came upon his face as he mounted on top of her.

"I will make you enjoy this." Chronos whispered crushing his lips into Haruka's, bruising them.

Haruka screamed into the 'kiss' as Chronos forcibly entered her most sensitive area.

Chronos forced the tip of his tongue into Haruka's mouth.

Haruka didn't like this at all, so she bit down with all her might, biting off the tip of his tongue.

He pulled back angrily and slapped her.

Haruka spat in his face again, blood, his tongue bit, and saliva.

"You wench" He growled, healing his tongue and wiping off his face.

"You will pay for that dearly."

Chronos pulled out of Haruka harshly, causing her to scream.

He walked back over to the tray that held the many syringes and picked up one that held electric green liquid inside.

"This will do nicely."

Chronos walked back over to Haruka and forced the needle into a vain in her arm, emptying it.

After disposing of the syringe he re-mounted Haruka and started to ram into her over and over again.

Haruka was screaming in agony the whole while.

"HARUKA!!!!!!" Setsuna yelled.

"FATHER STOP IT ..._please...I beg you." _she cried begging him to stop.

Chronos paused in his administration to Haruka and looked up at his daughter.

"This will all be over soon and then it's your turn my dear."

After he said this he pulled out of Haruka for the final time and got off the table.

Haruka now lay whimpering on the exam-table that was coated in Michiru's blood.

Chronos walked over to a different try that held surgical tools and picked up a large scalpel.

As he walked slowly, almost tauntingly, back over to Haruka with a large sadistic grin and a strange glint in his eye, Chronos said in an almost whisper.

"Now comes your demise."

Then without warning he jammed the scalpel deep within Haruka's vaginal walls tearing them wide open leaving deep, gaping lacerations behind.

Chronos just stood back and watched as the blood started to gush out of Haruka and mixed with Michiru's blood that had started to dry.

"HARUKAAAAA!!!!!! wailed Setsuna when she saw that the blood was not stopping and that Haruka was getting pale very fast.

Haruka slowly opened her teal eyes, that were quickly becoming glazed over, and looked up at Setsuna.

"I..I'm sss..sorry g.g.get h..him for..r me...S..Set..tsu..na..." she trailed off as her eyes closed for the final time never to open again.

After a few minutes the blood flow ceased and Haruka's body turned cold.

All the while Chronos just stood back and laughing maniacally.

Setsuna lay the farthest corner of her cage crying. She was close to the bars but her back wasn't touching them.

"Haruka...Michiru...I'm so sorry I dragged you into this mess...now it's all my fault that you had to die..."

Suddenly Setsuna heard that god-forsaken whirring sound, and felt the cage that held her jerk before being slowly lowered to the ground.

"Now, my _dear_ daughter. It's just you and me ... no more distractions." came her father's cruel voice.

She heard the door open and she tried to curl up into a tighter ball.

"Now, now, Setsuna...none of this. I promise it will be just like old times." Chronos laughed.

"No..." Setsuna whimpered.

She could hear his shoes clipping the floor of the cage coming in her direction, them a large cold hand was placed on her thin shoulder.

The hand gripping her shoulder suddenly came down on her left bicep.

Setsuna tried to jerk away, but her arm was in a vice-like hold.

Chronos yanked Setsuna to her feet and slammed her against the bars.

Setsuna tried to clench her jaw so as not to scream in agony, but it did not work.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed.

"Now, now, Setsuna where did your high pain tolerance go?" mocked her father.

Chronos pulled Setsuna away from the bars.

Setsuna was dragged from the cage by her left arm and pinned up to one of the labyrinth's walls.

"My, how you've grown to be such a beautiful women, Setsuna, just like your mother." Chronos said lustfully.

Setsuna just stayed quiet looking at the ground.

_Why...why did Ruka and Michi have to die? They did nothing wrong. This is all my fault, I should have just kept my distance from the beginning and none of this would have happened._

Setsuna suddenly felt a stinging pain in her right cheek. She'd just been slapped...hard.

"**You look at me when I'm talking to you, **_**Setsuna!**_" growled Chronos.

She looked up into his eyes. Hers looked dead.

He was not happy to see her eyes borining into his own looking like a corpse's.

Without warning she felt his large hand on her inner thigh caressing it and slowly moving up until it reached the sensitive area right between her legs.

_Oh god please...please let this not be happening..._

But it was, and she could not deny it anymore, not after seeing what had happened to both Michiru and Haruka.

Chronos slowly, and surprisingly gently, started to rub her clitoris.

Setsuna didn't even twitch.

He growled when he did not see a reaction. This was disappointing to him.

Setsuna felt three of her father's fingers enter her vagina and caress her inner walls.

She could also feel his still-hard erection poking into her thigh.

_Why is he being this gentle? He never was before. Maybe I'm imagining this, that's it. That's got to be it. Why...why...why? I don't know...I don't know anything anymore._

When still no reaction came, Chronos withdrew his fingers. They were still dry, signaling that Setsuna was not turned on.

"Setsuna, why are you not happy to see your daddy again?" he whispered into her ear.

Setsuna's left eyebrow twitched slightly, Chronos did not notice.

_Oh, so now it's that comment. Can't my imagination come up with something original? _

When still no reaction came, Chronos threw Setsuna to the floor.

She landed with a dull smack on the garnet tiled ground.

_What?!?! Imagining something is not supposed to hurt...is it? Why is my mind doing this to me?_

Then she felt his hand rubbing more furiously and harsher at her clitoris.

She felt herself starting to become aroused.

_Oh no! I'm not supposed to feel this way in a horror daydream...wait, if I feel this way and...and then what happened really did happen ... NO... this IS happening to me._

Setsuna felt her skin now get goose bumps on it from the cold tiles under her, and her father's hand rubbing between her legs.

When suddenly again she felt him insert three fingers deep inside her harshly.

Against her will, she let out a small, almost inaudible, moan.

_No...no...no...NO_

Chronos now had a small, lustful grin on his cruel face.

"See, there's my baby girl. You like it like this, don't you, Setsuna?" He said silkily into her ear.

Setsuna shook her head 'NO' furiously.

She then felt her father use his other hand to fiddle with her right breast and she felt his mouth clamp down painfully onto her left one.

_Oh, god, no...please, no..._

Again she moaned against her will, only a little louder.

_Why...why is my body betraying me like this...why?????_

Chronos pumped his three fingers in and out of her harder and faster, making her more aroused.

When Chronos thought Setsuna was aroused enough, he pulled back.

Setsuna, by now, had tears pooling in her eyes.

She felt his large erection poking at her entrance.

"My my, Setsuna...someone has missed this."

"No." she whimpered.

Tears started to pool in her eyes as she turned her head to the side.

She screamed out in pure, undiluted agony, as she felt her father tear into her. She felt as though her world were being torn apart.

"This will be just like old times. You know you are enjoying this." his filthy voice whispered into her ear.

_No...no, I am not enjoying this...this is wrong, this is disgusting._

As Chronos started to pound into her over and over again, her body was getting used to it, and it craved more.

Setsuna was getting scared, she felt her body starting to build towards an orgasm.

She felt his hand on her right breast again. Against her will her body let out another moan a little louder then before.

Her body was enjoying this, but her mind hated it.

"Please ... harder daddy..." Setsuna moaned out.

_WHAT!?!?!?!?!?! I meant to say stop...why...oh, why did I say that?_

Chronos smiled, it was creepy.

"As you wish, my daughter. I knew you'd like it this way, Setsuna."

Setsuna whimpered. Her body started to thrust up into his faster.

She let out a gasp and a moan as she felt her body orgasm, unfortunately Chronos did not stop.

Chronos pinned her hands above her head with one of his own.

Setsuna tried to struggle, but his grip was far too strong for her to break, as it had always been.

She felt him jam something into her mouth. A gag.

"This is so you don't scream." was all that was said.

_Oh no, where did he get the gag from...did he conger it? So I don't scream..._

She whined.

_Noooo..._

Chronos was not slowing the pace that he had already set earlier.

Setsuna's moans and cries were muffled by the gag in her mouth, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks into her dark green hair.

She could feel her body building up to another orgasm, one that she prayed would not happen.

_Why do I like what this monster is doing to me? Why...oh goddess, why does this feel so damn good? I just want this to end...I want the ground to open up under me and sent me straight to HELL... I deserve to go there..._

She could feel her body coming closer to the edge, and she felt herself matching his pace perfectly.

She felt her father suddenly bite harshly on the base of her neck by her right shoulder.

Setsuna screamed, though muffled by the gag, her body wracked with her second orgasm.

Chronos grinned with sick pleasure, but again he did not stop.

He released one of her wrists he also took out the gag.

Immediately, Setsuna went for his face, and tried to scratch him.

She seceded in doing so. Leaving five long deep scratches a cross the left side, just missing his eye.

Unfortunately for her this just aroused Chronos even more.

_Shit... I am in deep trouble...not that I already was...why...why...why...do the Fates really hate me so much that they wish to punish me this way?_

Chronos had started to pound his body into his daughter's at a harder and faster pace.

Setsuna was starting to lose all coherent thought due to the pleasure that was building in her.

_Why...oh god...I...what...I like thi...mm_

She let her hand fall to her side.

"Oh god." Setsuna moaned softly she was also panting.

"I'm going to come..."

Chronos just smiled when he heard his daughter moan this.

She screamed in pleasure as she was released in an orgasm.

After this Chronos releases Setsuna's other wrist, he still hadn't come.

By now Setsuna could not think coherently at all.

She was using both her hands to rub and need at her breasts and hardened nipples.

This made her father happy, his daughter was helping him.

Her moans, gasps, mews, and pleas were getting louder and more desperate.

"Oh god...oh god please...please daddy please..." came Setsuna's desperate voice.

"Anything for you, Setsuna." Chronos replied.

He started to go a little faster.

She cried out as she had another orgasm, her vision also darkened for a few seconds.

Chronos pulled himself out of his daughter, and leaned up to admire his work.

Setsuna's body spasmed with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

After a minute she quieted down, and Chronos positioned her on her hands and knees.

He re-mounted her harshly, with his still hard erection wishing to gain entrance again.

She moaned loudly in pleasure as she felt him enter her again from behind.

He started to pound into her again but in this position he could go so much farther inside and, Setsuna loved it.

She moaned loudly.

"Oh..."

She could feel her body starting to tighten.

Setsuna gasped when she felt her father grab her breasts with both of his large hands from behind.

He started to fiddle with her nipples that hardened almost instantly at his rough touch.

"Mmmm...daddy...harder..."Setsuna moaned out.

"That's right, Setsuna. You want this hard and fast don't you?" Chronos whispered seductively into her ear.

"Yes...oh god yes..." She said.

She felt him start pounding into her harder, faster and deeper.

After about five minutes, she felt her inner walls tighten in a vice like grip.

Suddenly all the sexual tension was released like a tsunami on top of her.

She felt her father finally come when he ejaculated inside of her.

Moans and pleasure screams echoed around the garnet filled labyrinth.

Setsuna felt her body pulsate with the blissful pleasure of her orgasm.

She felt complete.

She felt whole.

Her body now spasmed with the aftershocks from her _hard_ orgasm.

Both Setsuna and Chronos were in a heap of tangled limbs and bodies on the cold tiled floor.

When she finally came back to reality she felt sick, she was going to throw up.

_Ugh..._

Setsuna untangled herself from her father and took many shaky steps back to put as much space in between her and him as possible.

_Oh no…I…I didn't…I did. I feel so discussing I'm going to be sick. I just willingly had sex with the man who has abused and raped me all my life. I really don't feel well._

Setsuna then turned to her right and threw up on the floor.

_What's wrong with me? It's almost as if I was…NO_

She quickly checked to see if Chronos was still out cold, he was.

She walked over to a cabinet that said 'MEDICAL EQUIPMENT' on it and opened it. Inside there were many different kinds of test items and medical supplies.

She found what she was looking for. A Plutonian pregnancy test, they only took seconds to tell and they were a hundred percent accurate.

Setsuna stared at the results in utter shock and humiliation.

_NOOOOO… this can't be…I can't be…_

"Do you like what you see, Setsuna? I know I'm proud of it." said her father's sick voice in her ear.

Setsuna whirled around and stared at him with wide eyes.

She was speechless.

"Yes, Setsuna, you are pregnant with my child. Now this is an interesting situation. My daughter is having her father's child, so that makes it my grandchild and my child and you the mother of your brother or sister." Chronos said with a twisted smirk on his scratched, and still slightly bleeding, face.

"No…" moaned Setsuna in despair.

"I think that should be a 'Yes', Setsuna." Chronos simply said.

"Oh, I wonder what Haruka and Michiru would think of you now?" He continued.

Setsuna stared at her father with hatred burning in her eyes.

"You know _nothing_." She hissed at him.

She then spat right in his face.

"I believe it is you who knows nothing, Setsuna." He replied wiping away the saliva that had mixed with a little bit of blood.

He then backhanded Setsuna across the right side of her face.

She fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

"You are such a weak and pitiful daughter, Setsuna. Is that why you didn't try and save your friends? Or is it that you were too scared and weak that you didn't try to even help them? Because that's all you will ever be, Setsuna, a weak and scared little girl." Chronos said vindictively with a smirk plastered on his face.

Setsuna was so enraged that she was shaking. A red hue was taking over her vision.

"Aww, are you upset, Setsuna? Did I make you angry?" Chronos said in a mock baby voice.

The images of Michiru, and Haruka's death were flashing through Setsuna's mind, and knowing that her father was the cause of their deaths just made her even angrier.

"You bastard!" hissed Setsuna, her eyes were starting to glow a crimson red.

Chronos took a step back as fear flashed in his eyes.

Setsuna advanced forwards matching her father step for step.

"You will amount to nothing, Setsuna. All you will ever be good for is a good fuck." Chronos said in an attempt to put his daughter back into submission.

Setsuna stopped advancing on her father and her eyes flashed.

"Now you have gone too far, _Father._" She whispered, but her voice somehow echoed off the labyrinth's walls.

The torches started to flicker as an unseen wind started to whip through. There was a loud cracking and crunching sound, as the garnet tile under Setsuna's feet rippled and broke forming a semi-deep crater, which she hovered above.

"_You, Father, are nothing but an insect that needs to be exterminated!"_Setsuna said in a deeper voice.

Her long dark green hair was whipping around her, her eyes were glowing a deep garnet color, and around her body shown multicolor light.

This was Setsuna's true power.

Setsuna lifted her right hand and trendals of light shot out grabbing Chronos and flung him agenst the wall binding him there.

"_You will pay for what you have done."_ She said.

"Face it, Setsuna you loved very minute of it. You loved it when I fucked you, you came to me begging for it." Chronos managed to choke out. He was having trouble breathing let alone speaking due to the light that pinned him to the wall by his throat, wrists, ankles and abdomen.

"_You manipulated me my whole life. You abused me. You tortured and killed my family_. _YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!!"_ Setsuna screamed. As she screamed a shockwave of power flew out of her disintegrating all the equipment and everything els in the labyrinth. "_You, Chronos are going to pay with your life."_

Chronos' eyes widened in fear as he could now see he was going to die.

"_You will feel what's it's like to be afraid. You will feel death."_

Setsuna closed her raised hand into a fist, tightening the light that bound her father. She then started to slowly float towards him.

"_Time to die, Chronos!"_ She said raising her left hand to his chest.

With out warning Setsuna plunged her hand into her father's chest and grabbed one of his ribs.

Chronos cried out in pain as he felt his daughter rip out one of his ribs.

Blood dripped down Setsuna's left forearm, as she held up the bloodied rib.

"_How does that feel, Chronos?"_ Setsuna asked watching her father bleed from the wound in his chest.

"I told you, Setsuna that you would become like me. You are my heir." Chronos gasped out.

"_I AM NOT LIKE YOU, YOU MONSTER! DIEEE!!!!!!!!"_ Setsuna screamed as she plunged Chronos' rib into his chest, strait into his black heart.

Chronos let a gurgled moan as he died.

Setsuna let the light that was holding her father to the wall disappear. She then watched as his corpse fall to the ground.

Some time pasted before Setsuna moved from staring at her father's corps. The power display had died down significantly, but still flowed around her.

"Now what do I do? I'm pregnant, my family is dead, and there is nothing left for me." Setsuna whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I never got to tell Haruka or Michiru that I loved them. I never got to say goodbye."

Setsuna closed her eyes and called her garnet rod to her. She held it up, and let her power form the base into a sharp point.

In a blink of an eye Setsuna plunged her staff deep into her chest. She twisted and pushed it deeper until it came out her back. She fell to her knees in her own pool of blood.

"I'm sorry Michiru, Haruka, so sorry I will be joining you shortly."

Setsuna twisted her staff one last time before she fell on her side.

Her bathing and heartbeat slowed to a stop, her eyes closed and her world fell into darkness.

-END-


End file.
